


The Angelic Pizza Man

by CaliberRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction confession, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: When Dean confesses his feelings to Castiel he gets to see a whole new side of the angel.





	The Angelic Pizza Man

Castiel stands in the more shaded part, of the already quite shady looking, hotel room. He’d never understand how mankind could evolve so much and at the same time so little. A few years ago this room would have disgusted him; a dirty room that held a dirty demon. Now all he sees is a dimly lit room and his best friend sitting on a chair that looks like it has seen better days.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean feels like shit, it’s that simple. He needs more than 4 hours of sleep; but sadly in the past week he hasn’t gotten more than at least 2. It already sucked that he was going through this whole ‘demon thing,’ couldn’t his brain just cut him some slack? Dean isn’t startled when Castiel speaks; he glances at the angel, at his best friend. 

“Hey Cas,” he replies in a low voice.

The angel narrows his eyes but it’s only for the slightest moment, as he struggles to figure if it’s actually Dean talking to him or if Dean’s ‘personal demon’ is attempting to confuse him. Castiel doesn’t show an ounce of his dishevelment; keeping in mind the softness of Dean’s voice, when pronouncing Castiel’s nickname, should indicate that this is in fact just Dean. 

“You don’t look good,” he keeps casual, and doesn’t move from his spot.

Dean rolls his shoulders as he straightens out in the chair he’s sitting on. 

“I’m fine,” his shoulders lift and drop in a swift movement that looks like it took a lot of energy to do. “I’m just tired; I haven’t slept much but it’s cool.” 

“Cool,” Castiel repeats the word like it’s foreign to him, but honestly shouldn’t he be used to the way Dean speaks by now? “That doesn’t seem healthy,” he answers in a lower voice.

Dean jumps to his feet suddenly; he explodes at Castiel.

“It’s not easy okay? I don’t get to just sit around! I don’t get to just fly places! I drive for over 18 hours a week; and then I kill things! Then on top of everything, I go in and out of being a demon! Do you know I black out? I lose several hours every day, and I can’t remember a damned thing about them!” Dean winces slightly when he realizes he’s been yelling at the only person he can actually talk to about this.

“I’m sure you knew from the very beginning that this life wasn’t going to be easy Dean," Castiel comments calmly after the other man has stopped shouting. “I don’t sit, I prefer to stand actually,” he admits, not acknowledging how much of a smart ass statement that was. “I am quite aware that you black out Dean; I have been keeping an eye on you," the angel tells him.

He looks at Cas and sighs heavily. 

“I can’t do this Cas,” Dean drops down onto the hard mattress.

Castiel furrows his eyebrows, lines forming on his forehead. 

“I don’t understand,” he says softly. He leans closer to the wall, his trench coat rustling against the peeling wallpaper.

“I’m so tired;” Dean sits upright, “I can’t do this!”

“I don’t think you have choice Dean,” Castiel feels a tinge of sympathy for him, and honestly he tries to feel more. “You’ll get through this; you always get through these things.”

“No I don’t! That’s the thing, no choice,” he gets on his feet and begins to pace. “I push it away; I suppress the demon in me!” Dean’s fists clench as his speed quickens; “Why don’t I get a choice!” He growls at the angel; Castiel swallows.

“You did have choice;” Castiel reminds him. "Remember the Mark of Cain? That was your choice Dean. You knew the consequences," Castiel keeps his voice low and calm.

Dean walks up to Cas so his only inches away from him; Castiel notes that it’s obviously meant to be an intimidating gesture. 

“I did it for Sam,” Dean’s starting to sound like the demon part of himself again.

Castiel stands his ground; his blue orbs darkening. 

“That still doesn’t excuse that you knew what would happen if you didn’t control it,” he knows he shouldn’t have said that immediately after he finishes.

“I can’t control anything; that’s the fucking problem,” Dean grits out. “Don’t you get it?!”

Castiel suddenly feels bold, and blurts out the first thought that poofs into his mind.

“Surely you’re controlling yourself at this moment; seeing as you haven’t tried to mangle me yet,” the angel replies smugly.

Dean slams his fists against the wall right next to Castiel’s head. Castiel simply raises an eyebrow; he isn’t really surprised at the sudden outburst of violence. 

“Do you know how hard it is?” Dean’s voice is starting to sound like he’s doing an impression of an angry animal.

Castiel is tempted to tell Dean that his fist missed; but he doesn’t. 

“Honestly no,” he says after a moment of silence.

“Why do you stand here in front of me so perfect? Is it because none of this happens to you? You’re some angel.” Dean lets out a humorless laugh; “You only watch. But you don’t know what it’s like! You’re not down here in the dirt! Not like we are, not like I am!” He leans his forehead against Castiel’s and swallows hard.

Castiel snaps. 

“That’s exactly right, because it’s not like I haven’t done anything to help you! It’s not like I don’t come when you call, or come when you’re in need of assistance. I don’t do that; I’m just some lethargic angel who doesn’t do anything for anyone." Castiel presses his hands against Dean’s shoulders and gives the man a light shove backwards. The angel then smoothes out his tie and crosses his arms over his chest.

Dean smirks, finally getting the fight he wants. 

“Yeah, and?” Dean pauses for the briefest moment, taunting the angel. “Do you know how many times you haven’t?” The demon in him gives a little shove back; Castiel however is already as far back as he can get without going through the wall.

“I have good reasons for all of those incidents; but most of the time I am here. I come for you; even when you don’t call, I come. Like right now,” on the word ‘now’ he pushes Dean back again, a bit harder than before. Shortly after the action he scolds himself for being so childish; “I came to check on you.”

“Why?” Dean looks at Castiel head on, “Why do you care so much?” His voice has begun to shake again; “Why do you do this to me?” His gaze drops from Cas to the ground for a moment before looking back up at the angel. Dean doesn’t understand anything anymore; why must Cas continue to temper with his feelings like this?

“I care because you are my friend Dean, the closest friend I’ve had in centuries. I care because I don’t want to lose you to something I know you can control, you just have to want it bad enough," Castiel answers stiffly. “And what am I doing wrong this time?” He mirrors the hunters’ confusion.

“You’re my only friend Cas, can’t you see that! You’re the only person I can trust that isn’t Sam! Sometimes I can’t even trust him though; but I can always talk to you and I - I,” Dean’s sentence fades off and he finds himself gripping the collar of Castiel’s trench coat.

Years ago, when Castiel wasn’t very familiar with human emotions, he would have not understood any of this. Actually, after everything they’d been through, he still didn’t understand where this was coming from. 

“And you what?” He asks, curious to know the answer; he ignores the pulling on his coat.

“I need you, Cas,” Dean whispers, truth dripping from his words.

“I’m right here Dean,” Castiel answers softly. “I’m here for you,” he wraps his hands around Dean’s wrists, slowly pulling the man’s hands away from the collar of his coat.

Dean uses his body to press Cas up against the wall, and he doesn’t do it very gently. His pants of air are heavy; he’s a bit worn out from yelling. The anger inside is also starting to take its toll on him. Dean purposely only leaves about an inch between himself and the angel.

Castiel is a bit surprised at the very intimate contact. Dean is too close for comfort and Castiel can’t really handle it. “Is there something else Dean?” The angel crosses his arms over his chest again; his forearms brushing against the front of Dean’s jacket.

Dean backs off when he realizes how close he has gotten to the other man. He doesn’t want to move; but he sees that the feeling isn’t mutual. 

“No, that’s it Castiel,” Dean bends and pulls on his boots.

Castiel feels like he has somehow hurt Dean; but he doesn’t say anything about it. 

“I will return tomorrow,” and with that, and the sound of fluttering wings, he’s gone.  
Dean stands there and stares at the spot where Cas was. His fists clench until his knuckles turn white and yells like a mad man. He begins throwing everything he can get his hands on. Dean then drops to his knees in the middle of the mess that he’s made; his knees crunch against broken glass. His body shakes as a single tear slides down his face.

Ç&Ď * Ç&Ď * Ç&Ď * Ç&Ď * Ç&Ď * Ç&Ď

Castiel keeps his word and does return the next day. He stands behind Dean as the man washes his face. The angel doesn’t make a sound. When Dean turns around and comes face to face with Cas, he lets out an oath and does a slight eye roll at the angel for startling him. Then, and only then, does Castiel realize just how close he has chosen to stand behind the other man.

“We need to get you a fucking bell, man,” Dean turns back to the sink and dries his hands.

“A bell,” Castiel repeats. “I don’t think a bell would be very comfortable,” shortly after he replies, he considers that Dean was probably being sarcastic.

Dean smiles a bit at Castiel’s cute answer; of course he would never tell anyone that’s why he smiles most of the time nowadays. “Warn a man next time you wanna stand behind him in the washroom,” he tells him, shaking his head lightly.

“Next time,” Castiel asks. “You assume this will happen again,” he steps out of the restroom and glances around the hotel room.

“Are you saying it won’t?” The place is still a mess from last night; Dean wanders out of the bathroom and goes over to his duffle bag. He starts to look for a clean shirt.

“I’m saying I can’t guarantee that it will take place again, I don’t really plan these things,” Castiel glances at Dean’s bare back. “What happened?”

“I got upset and didn’t have anything to kill,” he stands there looking at Cas, still shirtless. “This is a 5 star hotel,” Dean seems to be talking to himself. He swears again before he turns back to his bag and continues to go through it.

“What do you mean a 5 star hotel?” Castiel asks his friend as he perches himself on the end of one of the beds.

“This place is fancy and expensive,” Dean mutters. Castiel assumes he’s still talking to himself and stays quiet. “And it’s just cleaner and stuff; I mean it was.” Dean pauses for a moment.

‘Oh,’ mouths Castiel. The hunter then shrugs and pulls on a shirt. He looks at Cas; his eyes searching his.

“You wanna go get a drink,” Dean wonders.

“Okay,” Castiel agrees almost too fast. He clears his throat softly; “But as an angel I will most likely not drink. I’ll happily tag along though,” he tells Dean. 

Dean grabs his keys and his wallet; Castiel knows how much Dean loves his ‘baby,’ so he doesn’t imply that he could just teleport them there. Instead Castiel gets up and follows Dean; keeping a small distance between them. He follows the other man out of the hotel room and to the Impala. 

Cas gets in on the passenger side, and waits.

Dean gets in and starts the car. The drive is short and quick, and they’re there before Castiel can even register that the car has moved. He doesn’t realize they’ve arrived until Dean gets out. To be honest Cas doesn’t even feel the car stop; but nonetheless he gets out and follows the other man inside. Once inside, Dean walks to a table in the darkest parts of the bar and sits down.

Castiel, who’s feeling a bit uneven, follows and sits across from him. The angel casually scans his friends’ facial features, studying him.

Should I say something, wonders Castiel internally, but he stays quiet.

Dean orders a beer and a burger; he wonders about saying something also.

“Isn’t it kind of early for alcohol intoxication,” Castiel asks Dean carefully. He entwines his own hands together and places them in his lap. It’s a subtle but quick gesture that’s meant to assure Dean that he won’t judge whatever the man says about drinking this early in the morning.

Dean shrugs and chuckles.

“Its 5 o’clock somewhere,” he answers, before taking a sip of his drink.

Castiel shakes his head, tilting his chin to the side. The angel ducks his head as he smiles lightly at the predictable response that comes from the older Winchester brother.

“Castiel,” Dean says suddenly, looking at his friend with a blank expression.

Castiel glances up at Dean as well, and meets his gaze.

“Dean,” he replies.

“I’m glad to have you around,” Dean answers, not meeting the angels’ eyes. Castiel doesn’t pick up on the subtle gesture and furrows his dark brows.

“I don’t understand, why would I not be around,” Castiel questions. As he asks his voice takes on a dumbfounded tone.

“I don’t know,” Dean mutters. He fidgets with a napkin from the ring on the table; he’s still not looking at Castiel. “I...I like you Cas,” he says in a hushed tone.

“As an angel my emotions are non-existent, but when I’ve spent so much time around humans as I have been,” Castiel pauses and shakes his head lightly as he gathers his thoughts. “I like you too Dean,” he says after a moment of thought. He reaches over and plucks the mostly torn up napkin away from his friend.

“I meant I really like you,” Dean meets Castiel’s eyes finally.

“I don’t understand,” the angel frowns.

“Go out with me,” the hunter bites his lower lip.

“Aren’t we out right now?” Castiel is finding this very hard to understand.

“We are,” Dean exhales heavily. “I mean like a date; I like you and you like me. If we went out, maybe we could become more than friends,” Dean looks at him.

“A date? More than friends?” Castiel feels even more disheveled then he had the day before. He feels like he isn’t getting any of the information; he wets his lower lip with his tongue. “Do you mean going on a hunt?”

“No,” Dean thinks for a moment. “Do you remember the Pizza Man?”

“The Pizza Man,” Castiel repeats. “You mean...” he tries to remember what Sam had called it. “The porn,” he asks finally. The word feels strange and awkward on his tongue.

“Yes; like that. I want us to be more than friends,” Dean nods.

“Like...the Pizza Man,” Castiel asks, a bit unsure.

“More than the pizza man,” Dean admits. From what Castiel remembers of the ‘Pizza Man,’ is that he was very direct but seemed to love the babysitter even though he had been smacking her rear.

“Tonight, pizza man, wait up for me,” Castiel says dryly, before he’s gone once again.

Dean’s eyes widen and he scowls at the empty space.

“Sam’s always so much better at this than I am,” he mutters as he sets money on the table and leaves.

Ç&Ď * Ç&Ď * Ç&Ď * Ç&Ď * Ç&Ď * Ç&Ď

Later that day, around 9pm, Castiel doesn’t just appear in Dean’s hotel room. He actually knocks and waits for Dean to answer.

Dean stands up; he narrows his eyes at the door. No one knocks. Demons don’t knock, Sam wouldn’t knock and he’s not even sure Castiel knows what a door is. Nonetheless he walks over to the door and opens it, after unlocking it of course. 

“Castiel?” Dean looks at his friend, his confusion increases as he looks the other man over, twice.

Castiel has decked himself out in a pizza mans uniform; he’s even carrying a pizza box. 

“Good evening sir, I have your pizza,” Castiel says with a blank expression.

“Uh, Cas, what are you doing?” Dean gives him another once over; raising an eyebrow.

Castiel simply ignores the question and steps inside.

“That’ll be $17.85, sir,” he sets the box of pizza down on the table before turning back to Dean, who still looks shocked.

Dean closes the door, and grips his friends arm. 

“Castiel, stop, you don’t have to-”

Once again Castiel completely ignores what Dean says and raises an eyebrow.

“If you don’t have the money, I’m sure we could find a different way for you to pay me.”

And it hits Dean and he gets it. This must be Castiel’s way of agreeing to what Dean had mentioned earlier, it had to be. Dean looks at the other man, smirks and steps toward him.

“Well, like you said, I don’t have the money,” he clicks his tongue softly.

“Well I like your shirt,” Castiel raises both eyebrows. “May I see it?” He holds his hand out for it, waiting for Dean to strip. 

Dean slowly pulls his shirt off over his head, ruffling his golden brown hair as he does it. He passes the fabric over to the angel, a smirk still on his face.

Castiel takes the shirt and inspects it. He then sets it down on the table; he tries to remember how the ‘pizza video’ had gone but can’t seem to pinpoint it. He clears his   
throat and holds out his hand once more, “Your belt, as well.”

Dean undoes his belt and slides it out of the loops. He feels his cock twitch with curiosity and grins.

“Anything else?” He asks, glancing at the angel.

Castiel glances at the table and presses his palm against it, distinguishing how much weight it can hold. Once he's satisfied with the sturdiness, he taps the surface. 

“Bend over,” he commands, taking the belt from Dean.

Dean slides past Castiel and bends over, his chest flat against the table. He’s starting to feel a bit unsure about this, but he doesn’t complain as he feels Castiel’s hand slide between his legs to part his thighs. 

The angel, who isn't really acting like one, slowly pushes down the hunters’ jeans. “Don't move,” Castiel orders, and then he's gone.

Dean complies and just stands there; his pants around his ankles. He feels stupid; he hopes it’s worth it. 

Castiel appears once again; this time with fewer clothes on. He only wears his black slacks and his tie. He places a hand firmly on the small of Dean’s bare back; he slowly traces his fingers up the other mans spine and to the back of his neck.

Dean bites back a moan that almost sounds like ‘Cas,’ but is so muffled that it could have just as easily of been ‘ass.’

Castiel smirks a little; knowing what comes next. He smacks Dean's ass hard, not enough to bruise, but it does leave a red handprint. 

Dean gasps, gritting out curses through clenched teeth. He shifts against the table and goes to turn around. 

Castiel grips the back of Dean’s neck and slams him back down onto the wooden surface. He leans forward, his bare chest against Dean’s shirtless back. Castiel presses his lips to Dean’s ear; the hunter feels the angel smile.

“You move again, and that same amount of pressure will be given to your cock,” Castiel whispers, his voice husky and low.

Dean actually freezes, his body becoming rigid under the weight of Castiel’s.

“Holy fuck,” he mutters, “Are you really Castiel?” Dean swallows audibly, but that’s the only movement he allows himself to do.

“Heed my words,” Castiel murmurs into Dean’s ear before he straightens and slaps the hunters other ass cheek harder than the first.

This time Dean just groans, the angels name escaping from his chapped lips. 

Castiel presses both of his hands against the fading handprints and squeezes softly.

Dean presses his ass back against the hands, straining to feel more. He needed more.

Castiel grips both cheeks harder, not really paying attention as his nails cut into the skin. He pulls his hands back, frowning at the blood underneath his fingernails. 

“Ca-Castiel, did you just cut me with your nails,” Dean looks even more shocked then before.

“Not moving, includes no talking as well,” Castiel mutters. He lowers his face closer, for a moment, to inspect the little welts on Dean's rear.

‘Sorry,’ Dean mouths, even though Castiel can’t see his face.

Castiel’s tongue flicks out, passing over each of the welts. When he’s done all of them have healed, he smiles and stands back up.

Dean’s panting. The tip of his cock, which is leaking, is pressed against the underside of the table.

Castiel lightly taps Dean on the shoulder, a gesture that means he wants the other man to face him.

When Dean turns to face the angel, his lip is split and bleeding. He had bitten it too hard. He just stares at Castiel, waiting, hoping.

Castiel takes off his tie and slides it around Dean’s neck, he tightens it a bit and smoothes the fabric out. Castiel keeps eye contact with Dean as he reaches forward and grips the shaft of the hunter’s cock.

“Not a sound,” Castiel reminds him, raising an eyebrow as if daring Dean to break the rule.

Dean obliges, he even begins to breathe quieter.

Castiel pumps the hunters cock several times in his large palm; all the while he never breaks eye contact with Dean. The angels’ expression still dares the other man to make a sound.

“Kiss me,” Dean whispers finally when he can’t take it anymore.

Castiel’s hand pauses and Dean immediately curses under his breath in regret. Suddenly he’s gripping the tie around Dean’s neck and jerking the older Winchester brother towards him. Their lips crash together, Castiel instantly dominates the other mans mouth.

Dean returns the kiss hard, but doesn’t try to get the upper hand. To be honest his ass still stings from being slapped. However, he does grip the back of Cas’s head to pull him closer.

Castiel bites down on Dean’s split lip, causing the hunter to gasp softly. As Dean’s lips part, Castiel slides his tongue into the other mans mouth.

Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s neck; his penis presses up against Cas’s covered one.

Castiel feels his cock jump in his pants as Dean’s movement causes the other mans dick to press against his own. He moans softly into the kiss; pushing Dean back onto the table so he’s sitting on it.

Dean moans and grabs a hold of Castiel’s ass, squeezing roughly. “Fuck you’re hot,” he murmurs.

“I’m not certain, but it probably wasn’t very smart to keep all of these feelings towards me bottled up,” the angel replies slyly with a smirk on his face.

“No, no it wasn’t,” Dean admits, pulling Castiel tighter against him.

Castiel leans in close and his mouth brushes Dean’s ear once again.

“Dean, I’m going to fuck you now,” he whispers huskily as he presses Dean back on the table.

Not even a second after Castiel finishes talk does Dean frantically nod at him and turn around. The hunter then proceeds to stick his ass out more than willingly towards the older man.

Castiel however simply presses a hand against Dean’s back before turning him back to face him again. “I’d like to watch your face if that’s okay with you,” his eyes gaze into Dean’s, waiting for his answer.

Dean nods and then glances down at the table, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable against the hard wood.

“If its okay, I’d like to do this on the bed,” he says softly as he looks up at Castiel.

Castiel slowly smiles and runs his fingers across the hunters’ cheek. When the angel; finishes tracing every one of Dean’s facial features, he teleports them across the room. They appear above the bed and bounce down on it; their cocks’ bump together causing them both to hiss. 

“Walking is overrated,” he mutters as he shifts over top of Dean.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dean chuckles as he plants a trail of kisses down the angels’ throat.

“Why are you apologizing,” Castiel doesn’t understand again.

“I was kidding,” the hunter raises an eyebrow at the other man.

“Oh,” the angel frowns a bit before shrugging. He kisses Dean again, pressing his own body against the other man.

Dean kisses him back, reaching over into his nightstand drawer to pull out a bottle of lube.

The angel smirks again, “Prepared aren’t we?”

“Always am,” this time Dean smirks.

Castiel frowns softly; as he remembers how many people Dean has slept with. He was almost 100% sure they had all been female; that was kind of intimidating to him.

Dean realizes Castiel’s lowered mood right away and presses his hand against the angels’ cheek. “What is it,” he asks.

“You’ve done this many times; slept with hundreds, maybe thousands of girls. That’s a lot to shape up to,” Castiel frowns more. “I haven’t done this at all, never in all my years of being alive. I have never been this close to anyone, especially not a human.”

Dean sits up a bit.

“Castiel,” he pauses as he thinks for a moment, causing the angel to look away. “All those women have nothing on you, nothing okay?” Dean cups Castiel's face, his hand is smooth and a bit cold. “I'm not all human remember,” the hunter reminds his friend, giving him a lighthearted smile. “I'm not sure that helps but it has to be worth something,” he finishes.

“Are you sure about this? I don’t want to develop deeper feelings for you, only to have my heart ripped out metaphorically,” Castiel’s eyes are pleading.

“I’ve been sure for a long time,” Dean admits. “Are you sure about this,” he asks as he runs his hands through the angels’ jet black hair.

“I have never been more sure about anything, except when I knew if I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, that it would be a good thing,” Castiel smiles softly. 

“And I’m sure as hell glad you did, angel,” Dean grins wickedly before kissing the other man again. The demon inside him growls and grinds up against the angels cock; both men groan softly.

“As I am, demon,” Castiel hisses softly against Dean’s lips before he pulls back and gets up off the bed. He removes both his trousers and his undergarments before crawling back on top of the other man. The only clothing either of them has left is Castiels tie, which is still tightened around Dean’s throat.

Dean looks from Cas to the tie, before he grins.

“I think I look fucking sexy, don't you?” Dean slides his hands down the other mans back and grip his ass.

“I think that indeed,” Castiel agrees.

Dean squeezes the angels’ ass and his grin widens.

“You have a great ass,” the Winchester comments.

“Thank you,” Castiel replies, a bit unsure of what to say. “You have a very well structured body,” he smiles crookedly.

“Do you want me to take the lead on this?” Dean moves to do just that but Castiel stops him, holding him down.

“You forget who’s seducing who here,” the angel grins and parts Dean’s thighs, spreading the man’s ass cheeks.

Dean doesn’t say anything, he just tilts his head back against the pillow and presses his lips together.

Castiel takes the bottle of lube from Dean and squeezes some onto his hand before setting the bottle down and rubbing his hands together. Once he’s sure they’re smooth enough his slips a finger inside Dean’s tight hole, he pumps it once.

Dean bites back a moan.

“It’s cold,” he chuckles, shivering a bit.

“It’ll get hotter,” mutters Castiel, as he continues to thrust one finger in and out of Dean.

“I’ve waited too long Cas, please just fuck me,” Dean swallows audibly, looking up at the angel.

Castiel smirks lightly and complies as he pulls his finger out and levels his cock with Dean’s entrance.

Dean looks from the angel to the very angelic looking cock before he nods slowly.

Castiel slowly pushes himself inside Dean, hissing softly at the slight tightness of the hole. He grips Dean’s hips, burying himself as deep as he can get before he sits there for a moment so Dean can adjust to the feeling.

Dean groans at the sudden fullness he feels inside him; he shifts a little under the angel.

Castiel pulls back until only the tip is inside the other man still, he then presses back inside him again.

Dean grips Castiel by his shoulders tightly and moans the other man’s name.

“Have I made you uncomfortable,” ask the angel, even as he thrusts back inside the hunter a third, fourth, fifth time.

“Not at all,” Dean grins and bucks against him.

The next several moments are filled with thrusting and bucking, moans and groans; until Castiel is gasping, his thrusts speeding up.

“That’s it, my angel, cum inside of me,” Dean grins up at him, panting.

Castiel nods and thrusts quicker, before shouting out in pleasure and shooting is load inside of the older Winchester. 

Dean cries out too, cumming hard. 

The angel breathes heavily and tumbles to the side, sliding out of Dean who grins.

“That felt-” Cas cuts off, panting hard.

“Amazing?” Dean offers, looking at him.

Castiel nods and smiles over at him.

“You’re amazing,” he whispers.

Dean cuddles up beside him, reaching over to turn off the light. He falls asleep with Castiel watching over him in the dark.


End file.
